


鸣佐｜好朋友要互相帮助

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: *ab 好朋友的话做什么都可以
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	鸣佐｜好朋友要互相帮助

“佐助，我下面好痒啊。”

漩涡鸣人眼泪汪汪地看着他从小聪明到大的好朋友，佐助看鸣人的裤裆被硬邦邦的阴茎慢慢被戳得鼓起来，不知道怎么个痒法才能让它挺起来，他显然没钻研过下半身的事情。

“痒就挠挠，我又不是医生能怎么办？”

鸣人真烦他这个态度，有点生气佐助这个无所谓的回答，想和他吵架。

刚刚一场混战打得他俩肾上腺素飙升，大脑皮层还在活跃中，逼仄的空间让两个快要成年的男孩不怎么好伸展，他们被困在这个潮湿又狭窄的小山洞里，他赌气地盯着佐助刚刚用火遁点的木棍。那团火混着他们吸进吐出的二氧化碳，橙黄色的光晃的他眼睛燥热，鸣人觉得自己前面那根也在被火烧着。

鸣人对于自己的状态有个很模糊的概念，痒只是个开头，他浑身都热，大脑发晕，觉得自己的阴茎应该捅进什么地方，冷的可以降温，热的应该很舒服，或许是像亲热天堂里写的人那样。当然他还没笨到把色情书刊当作生理知识读本，这是他作为alpha的本能，他闻到自己信息素掺着别的甜味，应该是被不知道什么omega影响陷入被动发情了。但他不知道该怎么办，非常后悔当初没有好好听伊鲁卡老师的课。

佐助是一个完全不敏感的beta，和他没发育好的腺体一样对信息素完全失灵，他不知道自己正泡在鸣人的信息素里，也感受不到他的焦躁和渴望，不一会就打起了瞌睡，鸣人本来想愤怒地吵醒他，但是眼前身下这根无法控制的东西更重要。

反正佐助也睡着了，先自己来一发吧。

因为怕走动吵醒佐助打破自己的撸管计划，他只能稍微侧过身子解开裤子，在睡着的朋友旁边开始偷偷打飞机，鸣人觉得自己好可怜，如果现在鸡巴不射出来他就会憋死，就像一条发情的狗，他在想为什么自己是alpha，就因为被不知道哪里的omega影响，会无法控制自己勃起和发情。

没了束缚的阴茎直接弹了出来，鸣人熟练地套弄着，减轻了一点无法控制的欲望，他几乎不发出声音的喘着，手比阴茎还要滚烫，柱身擦过手心的茧时快感一阵阵攀上来，现在汇集到小腹要从他那根东西里出来，铃口挤出了一些前列腺液，离射精还有一段距离。

鸣人有点着急，生怕佐助下一秒醒来看到他在旁边打飞机，于是加快了速度，另一只手去揉下面的软软的睾丸，又在心中拼命想象亲热天堂的内容，他连尾椎骨都在烧，在突然看到佐助垂下头露出的白皙后颈之后射了出来。

“哈啊.....”

他射得到处都是，alpha的射精量很大而且很久，鸣人以为总算解脱，但是不一会阴茎又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

看来还需要第二发，他欲哭无泪，偷偷看佐助是不是还在睡，准备再来一次。结果发现他刚刚射精时有一部分射到佐助了，半透明的乳白色液体顺着佐助的黑头发滑下来，还有一些挂在他的耳朵上，很明显属于精液的咸腥味道散在他身上。怎么办？鸣人吓得要死，如果佐助醒来肯定会暴打他的！

他连忙呼叫最可靠的港湾九喇嘛问他怎么办！九尾在他心里笑，说漩涡鸣人你也有今天，还是说从亲嘴到撸管都是你的计谋，下一步就要合体了？鸣人说你妹的！我这不是好像要发情了没办法吗！我们是革命友谊啊，曾经合体的不是须佐和你吗？

想到自己被须佐骑（op里），九喇嘛也说不出话了，高傲的尾兽是不允许这样的，但是当初事态紧急没办法，于是愤怒地遁走了，让你这个小鬼自己收拾烂摊子去吧！

鸣人再也喊不出他，曾经的四战英雄现在是打飞机不小心射到他好朋友身上的倒霉蛋。

好吧，或许过一会，它变成更透明一点，佐助就不知道是什么了，但是他也忘了佐助是个男人。

“所以请你解释一下对着你的朋友打飞机的事情吧？”

佐助一睁眼就发现自己被面前这个吊车尾的精液糊了半个头，他没办法闻到鸣人信息素的味道，但是这么小的地方根本散不掉他刚刚射出来的精液味。

鸣人诧异了两秒佐助也会说“打飞机”这几个字，又可怜兮兮地凑上去说对不起，因为他自己也没想到会这样，又指了指自己蓄势待发的裤裆说自己好像发情了。

佐助也愣住了，他最先以为鸣人说痒只是在没事找事做，而且也没有为朋友提供帮助，他脱了外套擦掉身上鸣人的东西，并开始思考alpha发情应该怎么办。

“唔.....我好想......想....做.....”

鸣人想了半天也没想出来他到底要做什么，亲热天堂好像有这个台词，是什么呢？

很会举一反三的佐助遵循生物的本性，说你想干嘛就直说，我来帮你。鸣人说他想把他的鸡巴插到什么地方然后再动，打飞机没用。

“分一个影分身出来插？应该是需要女人或omega？”

“那不是自己插自己吗？我不要啊！”

鸣人觉得脑子发胀，热浪又充盈全身，手不自觉要伸到下面去摸硬挺的阴茎，他有点不敢看佐助，但是他没办法再思考了，开始撸动自己那根东西。

“那我来帮你吧。”

他还没反应过来佐助就抓住他发烫的阴茎，佐助的手和他的没什么不同，因为不是惯用手，也可能是不太会自慰，有点不太连贯地上下撸动着。鸣人看佐助帮他撸，头靠在佐助肩膀上，盯着肤色偏白的手在自己颜色深一点的阴茎上游走，忍不住挺腰往佐助身上拱。

有了佐助的帮助他射得很快，这次射到了佐助的另一只胳膊上，再这样下去他可能就没衣服穿了，佐助脱掉被弄脏的贴身衣服，那根断臂露了出来，因为长期神经闭合无法流通，颜色也很苍白。那根只有大胳膊的手臂比另一只要细，断臂处也缝的乱七八糟，有些凸起和凹陷的疤痕。

鸣人从终结之谷那天就再也没看到过他的断臂，他自己的早就接上了，还缠满了绷带。此时当他看到佐助不再完整，甚至是病弱的半个手臂，像第一次看到处女的逼的男人一样，他觉得自己找到要插的洞了，他想把自己的鸡巴按到佐助那根断臂上，然后再插到里面去，那是他对佐助的人生证明，他们都是一样的。

他想他确实对佐助有一点控制欲，但他没把佐助看作女人或者男人，或者是一个beta，从他认识那天起他就是宇智波佐助而已。和他的alpha信息素一样，他从小到大都很难被打倒，想要成为被追随的人，佐助是他没办法掌控的一部分，也是他最好的朋友，所以他们理应是存在这世界上的另一半。在他的人生教育中总结出来的东西就是这样。

佐助看他又要立起来的阴茎，觉得alpha真的很惨，不知道鸣人再硬下去会不会精尽人亡，于是决定拯救他，反正自己是beta，那里应该也能用吧。

“你要不要插我？”

听到佐助说“插我”的时候，鸣人迅速地按住了佐助，把自己的鸡巴往那半个胳膊上抵，他盯着自己的龟头戳在软软的肉上觉得自己又要射精。

佐助以为他神智不清，把鸣人从肩膀扒下来说要用下面的，他把内裤也脱掉给鸣人看，并不为此羞耻。

鸣人看到他白花花的屁股心里像有猫在抓，隐隐约约能看到他的后穴，但是又觉得后面太小怕把他屁股插坏了。佐助说你以为我是为了谁啊，你以为你鸡巴用什么东西做的啊能这么硬，爱用不用。

beta的后穴很干涩，鸣人无师自通地把手指插到佐助的嘴里去搅他的口水，然后在后穴插到三根手指时候去舔他的乳头，他从没吃过母乳，这是他第一次舔别人的乳头，只觉得很爽，看佐助忍着的样子更爽。抽出手指的时候他不小心擦到佐助的前列腺，他听到佐助喘了一声就有一小股液体喷到他的手上，佐助短暂地干性高潮了。

当完全进去的时候鸣人开始非常缓慢地抽插，他总觉得自己的鸡巴很大，不如说alpha的都很大，他真的怕不小心把他好朋友的屁眼插烂，不然去做手术他们都会被小樱揍死！佐助被鸣人的慢动作吊得七上八下，要抬起屁股催他快点动，不然就别做了。

鸣人引以为傲的意志力在佐助动了两下之后消失的一干二净，他有点烦躁地拍了下佐助的屁股说别动了我也忍不住啦！

然后他开始很快地用阴茎去撞佐助的里面，操久的beta肉壁也是湿滑柔软的，紧紧地裹住鸣人的那根，交合的地方也渗出液体，撞出很响的啪啪声。佐助的小腹肚皮很薄，几乎都能看到它被顶出alpha的阴茎形状。

“佐，佐助....我、我好舒服......你，你爽吗？”

鸣人觉得佐助的里面真的好舒服。

“白痴.....别，那么多话.....啊....”

alpha的精液被射在佐助的内壁里，打到敏感的前列腺时他又忍不住夹了鸣人的阴茎，佐助自己也射了。刚刚不小心被撞开的生殖腔有些发酸，beta不完整的生殖腔没办法承受alpha带有强烈侵略性信息素和那么多的精液，这让佐助又爽又痛。

鸣人的占有欲在佐助体内射出来的时候达到了顶峰。他本能地把嘴巴凑到佐助头边，佐助以为要亲他，鸣人只是非常用力地咬在他后颈那个小小的腺体上，alpha想要标记正在和他做爱的beta，或者说是佐助。尖尖的虎牙刺破了他的皮肤，痛得佐助想骂他，又被灌进来的，属于鸣人的信息素熏得腿软，他第一次闻到alpha的味道，像是橙子的味道，又有点像海盐，混合榨出的甜汁泼到他身上，他不怎么爱吃甜食，但是意外的觉得不错。

那他自己是什么味？他还是闻不到自己的味道，因为beta只能闻到刚刚标记他的alpha的味道，鸣人也不知道佐助是什么味道，或许beta像他现在一样发情的时候就会闻到了。

发泄过后的两个人动也不想动，佐助觉得屁股都快被这个吊车尾戳烂了，又很迟钝地感觉到有东西在流，伸手去抠鸣人射进去的东西，往外流的感觉很诡异，而且抠挖的时候又觉得痒痒的，他忍不住扭了扭身子。

鸣人自告奋勇要帮他，佐助累死了，躺在鸣人身上让他清理，贤者时间非常之纯洁，结果没一会鸣人的东西又开始敬礼，鸣人眼神飘忽着开口。

“佐助，那，那个.......”

鸣人不是射过三次了吗？为什么还能硬啊？是不是我必须变成omega才能跟上你的步伐了？佐助连忙摆手。

“休，休息一会。”

“那、那待会再帮我呀？”

“........”

屁股好痛哦。


End file.
